This invention relates to a machine and method for automatically filling individual flexible containers which are initially connected into a continuous web, and more particularly, to a machine and method wherein the containers are severed from the web prior to being filled and are automatically dispensed into supporting cartons after being filled.
Flexible thermoplastic containers or bags (hereinafter the terms bag and container are used interchangeably) are frequently used to contain fluid materials such as milk, water, fruit juices, wine, chemicals and the like. The use of plastic bags minimizes the exposure of liquids contained therein to contamination and thereby insures a high degree of sanitation and/or purity. However, such flexible bags, particularly in larger sizes, are unwieldy when filled with a liquid. Thus, filled bags are generally placed in supporting containers or cartons which are relatively rigid to facilitate handling of the filled bags.
In the prior art, flexible containers have been connected into a continuous web and automatically filled. Such a filling machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,134. In this prior art machine, the containers are filled while connected in the web and severed only after the filled bag has been utilized to advance the web in the filling machine. That is, the gravitational force exerted on each filled bag is utilized to advance the web prior to severing that filled bag from the web.
Known prior art machines are not conveniently adapted to the automatic discharge of filled containers into associate supporting cartons. Such prior art machines require further handling of the unwieldy filled bags to remove the bags from the automatic filling machine and place one or more of the filled bags into a supporting carton. The handling of filled flexible containers in this manner is difficult because of their unwieldy nature.
Accordingly, the need exists for a machine and method for automatically filling flexible containers which does not require the handling of unpackaged filled flexible containers and which otherwise avoids the disadvantages of the prior art machines and methods.